


Found Her Prince

by ISeeHumansButNoHumanity



Series: Shots of Kevin and Original Female Character [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeHumansButNoHumanity/pseuds/ISeeHumansButNoHumanity
Summary: Ashley Garcia and Kevin Atwater have been partners for four years. She love Vanessa and Jordan like her own kids, meaning she does anything to make them happy, she also loves Kevin a little more than she should.Featuring custom princess dresses, and a ball.
Relationships: Kevin Atwater/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shots of Kevin and Original Female Character [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155761
Kudos: 3





	Found Her Prince

It was a snowy day in January, and the Intelligence Team was working on a gang related killing case. Ashley and Kevin were currently sitting in his parked car, waiting for his CI to show up and give them the information they needed. Apparently he knew a lot about the guy who was killed, and they hoped that would give them enough insight to be able to figure out who the killer was. 

“Are you sure he’s coming?” Ashley asked after an hour and a half of waiting for the CI to come. 

“Yeah, he’ll be here. He’s never on time, but he always shows up,” Kevin explained, taking a sip from his coffee cup. 

“If you say so,” Ashley said, unbuckling her belt. “I’m about to run in the corner store over there, you want something?” 

“Another cup of coffee, if you don’t mind; and can you grab me a cinnamon roll,” he said, grabbing his wallet and attempting to give Ashley money for his stuff. 

“Kevin, I don’t want your money. When have I ever taken money from you?” She asked, opening the door. “What? Kevin no, I’m serious I don’t want this,” She laughed, throwing the money towards Kevin and shutting the door before he could try to give it to her again. She turned to stick her tongue out at him, chuckling as she walked into the store. She grabbed everything she needed, two cups of coffee, a cinnamon roll for Kev, and some goldfish for herself. She paid, grabbing the bag and two cups, and walked out the door back to Kevin’s car. “Here’s your coffee, and your snack,” she said as she got back in the car. 

“Thank you, are you sure you don’t want the money for it? I don’t mind giving it to you,” Kevin said, taking a sip from his coffee before opening the package. 

“Yes I’m sure, it was only like three dollars, it's not the big of a deal,” she laughed.

“You do the same thing to me when I buy you stuff, it’s only fair I pester you about taking money from me.”

“Yeah, but yo-,” 

“There’s my CI,” Kevin said, pointing to a guy that was walking towards the car, with his head down and his hands shoved in his pockets. “Can you hop in the back without getting out?” Kevin questioned. 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure,” she said, unsure of where this was going. She climbed over the seat nonetheless, she trusted Kevin. As she situated herself in the back, the CI opened the door, quickly putting his seatbelt on after he closed the door. Ashley furrowed her brow, wondering why he did that when Kevin pulled out of the parking spot.   
“Alright, man, what do you got for me?” Kevin asked as he drove around. 

“First of all, who’s this fine lil lady back here?” He asked, turning around to look at Ashley. “I’m Devin, baby,” he winked. 

“My partner, now tell me what I need to know,” Kevin said, pushing his shoulder so Devin would face the front of the car. Kevin rolled his eyes fondly in the rearview mirror as he heard Ashley giggle. 

“Alright, alright. So, Malcolm was in a gang on the West Side; he was really only supposed to be a runner, but somehow he ended up dealing, started participating in initiations, and shit like that. The last time I spoke to him, he was telling me about some beef he had with some guy named Dwayne. Now, don’t ask me what he looked like or what his last name was because I don’t know, but I do know that he was in a rival gang, the South Side Hustlers,” Devin finished, turning around again to face Ashley. “Now that I’m done with that, what’s your name sweetheart?” He licked his lips, giving her a once over. 

“You don’t need to know her name, I know you dawg. Get out, and stay safe,” Kevin said, pulling over. “You can come back up here,” he said to Ashley, nodding his head toward the front seat. Devin hopped out quick, opening the back door for Ashley.

“Here you go, gorgeous,” he said, holding his hand out to help her out of the car. 

“Thank you,” Ashley said, laughing when she heard Kevin grumble to himself. She waited for him to close the door before speaking again. “My name’s Ashley by the way,” she smiled, getting in the car. She rolled the window down when Devin knocked on it. 

“Big dawg, you can’t keep her to yourself. Not unless you decide to put a ring on it; you bring her around these parts looking that good, and that thick, you gon’ have people asking about her,” Devin said, leaning down to look at Kevin. Ashley laughed, her cheeks reddening as she looked over at Kevin, waiting for him to respond. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Move away from my car before I run your feet over,” Kevin laughed, putting the car in drive. Devin laughed, yelling a ‘bye Ashley’ as they drove off. “You told him your name?” Kevin asked. 

“Yeah, he was nice. Why?” She asked as she heard Kevin let out an exasperated sigh.

“Now every time I go see him he’s only going to want to talk about you. I’d rather him refer to you as my partner than your name, it’d make it less annoying,” Kevin said teasingly. 

“Well, that’s too damn bad, isn’t it?” She laughed, reaching over to rest her hand on the nape of his neck. “Are we still on for tonight?” 

“Yeah we’re still on. Is it okay if I bring Vanessa and Jordan?” 

“Of course it’s alright. It’ll be easier to convince you to watch a disney movie now that there’s two girls begging.”

Kevin laughed, “I say yes to you every time you ask to watch one,” he pointed out.

“I know, but I love watching how easy it is for you to fold when it comes to Vanessa,” Ashley explained. She’d never admit this to anyone (she may or may not have already admitted it to Hank and Al), but she loved seeing Kevin with kids. It was no secret that she had a huge crush on him, and seeing him with kids warmed her heart to an extent she couldn’t explain. She wanted kids with him. 

“I fold easily when it comes to you too, weirdo,” he looked over at her as they stopped at a red light. “I like watching your face light up when I give in,” he smiled. 

“I love disney movies,” she whispered. 

“I know, and as much as I love you touching me like this, you’re gonna make me fall asleep if you don’t stop,” he chuckled, eyes heavy. Ashley smiled sheepishly, moving her hand. 

“Sorry, you should’ve told me sooner,” she said, moving her hands to her lap, but kept her body facing Kevin. 

“No need to apologise, sweetheart. Just don’t want to crash while transporting precious cargo,” he chuckled, pulling up outside the district. “I’d rather not have Sarge kill me for hurting you.”

“He wouldn’t kill you,” she reassured, “he’d just, you know, yell at you a little.”

“Have you ever had him yell at you? It’s terrifying,” Kevin said, getting out of the car and walking next to Ashley. Their shoulders bumped as they walked towards the entrance. 

“No,” she said while giggling, “Hank would never yell at me; he loves me way too much for that. Plus, he knows I cry when I get yelled at by men, daddy issues and all that.” 

Kevin guffawed at that, “Daddy issues, huh?” 

“Yes, and if you’re lucky enough, maybe one day I’ll tell you about those issues,” she winked at him, walking through the door Kevin held for her. “Today isn’t that day though.”

“You’re something else, you know that?” 

“Mhm, I’ve been told. I’ll meet you up there, okay?” She said as she heard Trudy call her over to her desk. Kevin nodded, and they parted ways. 

-

Ashley set her phone down as she finished placing the order for pizza. Every Saturday her and Kevin had a movie night at either one of their places, this week was her house; they’d order some food, get some snacks and watch a bunch of movies. Occasionally Kevin brought Jordan and Vanessa with him, but that was only if his neighbor wasn’t able to watch them; tonight was one of those nights. Ashley didn’t mind, she loved them like they were her own siblings. She placed the chips and unpopped bags of popcorn on the counter, making sure the refrigerator was stocked with enough drinks. The clock read 6:17, meaning they would be there in a few minutes. She walked around the house making sure everything was in place, and there was no random trash lying around. At 6:28, she heard a knock at the door.

“Hi!” She exclaimed as she opened the door, “Come on in, guys.”

“Hi Ashley!” Vanessa said, hugging Ashley around the waist. She was getting so tall, now six years old. She couldn’t believe how fast her and Jordan were growing.

“Hi, mamas. How are you?” She asked, hugging her back just as tight. Vanessa answered with a ‘I’m good’ as she let go, and walked towards the living room. “Hey, Jordan.”

“Hey, Ash,” he said, also giving Ashley a hug. He soon followed his sister and went to the living room. Kevin stood there, overnight bags in his hands. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked, putting the bags down by the door. He went over and wrapped his arms around Ashley, resting his chin on top of her head. 

“I’m mad that you’re keeping them from me,” she pouted. “I feel like I’m going through a custody battle and you’re winning. I only get to see them, like, once a month.”

“What in the world are you talking about,” Kevin laughed, pulling back from her. “You know you can come over and see them whenever.”

“I know, I just never want to because I don’t want to intrude,” she explained, grabbing his hand and walking towards the kitchen. 

“You wouldn’t ever be intruding, and you know that. Don’t be silly.”

“Don’t be silly,” Ashley mocked, “I don’t want to hear you complain when I show up at your house everyday, ready to hang out with my kids,” she smiled as Kevin let out a boisterous laugh. 

“I won’t, I promise.”

“Good. Now, should we wait for the pizza to come before we pop the popcorn or should we do it now?” 

-

They decided on popping the popcorn beforehand and leaving it in a bowl, they were all currently sitting in the living room, finishing their pizza, and trying to decide on what movie they wanted to watch. 

“I wanna watch Tangled!” 

“No! I wanna watch Spiderman, we always watch what you wanna watch,” Jordan exclaimed, looking over at Kevin. 

“Vanessa, do you think we could let Jordan pick a movie this once?” Kevin asked, looking over at Vanessa and Ashley as they huddled together and started whispering. They did this every time, and every time they got their way. 

“No, I don’t think I will. He picks boring movies, Kevin,” she said, pouting at Kevin. He looked over at Ashley, silently to agree with him this one time, but of course, she was pouting right along with Vanessa. 

“I kinda wanna watch The Princess and the Frog,” she said, looking back at Kevin and then at Jordan. 

“OH MY GOSH, YES!” Vanessa screamed, jumping up from her seat.

“Ugh, fine,” Jordan groaned, flopping back on the sofa. 

“Yes!” Both Ashley and Vanessa squealed, high fiving, and turning to the TV as Kevin put on the movie. 

“Thank you,” Ashley leaned over to whisper in Kevin’s ear, she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, before moving back to her spot, Vanessa curled up on her side and Jordan on the other. 

Kevin looked at her in shock, before nodding his head; he had a soft smile on his face as he looked over at his siblings, and his partner curled up together. ‘I could get used to seeing that’ he thought as he made himself comfortable to begin the movie. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Vanessa spoke up, “Ashley, do you think you can make me a pretty princess dress like that?” She asked when the scene where Tiana’s mom is making dresses for Charlotte came on. 

“I can’t, babe, but I know someone who can,” Ashley said, looking down at her. 

“Really? They can make me a dress just like that?” She asked excitedly. 

“He can, yes. I can call him after the movie and see if he’ll come by tomorrow so we can get the measurements we would need, and you can tell him the color and style you want. Does that sound good?” 

“Yes! Thank you thank you thank you,” Vanessa said, hugging Ashley tight around the waist. She smiled down at her before placing a kiss on her head, and then one on Jordan’s. She looked over at Kevin before nodding her head toward the kitchen. 

“I’ll be right back, okay guys?” When she got nods from both kids, she stood up and started walking towards the kitchen. 

“What were you and Vanessa whispering about?” Kevin asked as he grabbed two glasses to get some water for him and Ashley. 

“She asked if I could make her a dress like Tiana’s mom was, but I don’t know how so I told her I could have my friend come over tomorrow and have him make her one,” she explained, taking the glass from Kevin. “I was thinking maybe I could take her for a coach ride around the city, there’s this ball that he’s throwing next Friday so I figured I could take her, and she could get the full princess experience?” Ashley said, unsure and not wanting to overstep boundaries. 

“You’d...you would do all that for Vanessa?” Kevin asked, shocked. It had been him and his siblings for so long that he wasn’t used to people going out of their way for them.

“Yes? Only if you’re okay with it. I don’t want to overstep,” she explained. She hoped he said yes, she had a feeling that Vanessa would love it. 

“Yeah, of course I’m okay with it. I just….I’m not used to people going out of their way for them, for us”

“Kev, babe, I’d...I’d walk to the end of the earth for you guys, you know that. I just want to see them happy,” Ashley said, hopping up on the counter and pulling Kevin in for a hug. “I love them, and I love you, you guys are family to me.”

“We love you too,” he mumbled in her neck. “You mean the world to them and Vanessa is going to love the coach and the ball.”

“I hope so. Come on, let’s get back to the movie before we miss all of it; I actually enjoy watching this movie,” she laughed, getting off the counter and grabbing Kevin’s hand to lead him back to the sofa. They chose the love seat this time, Vanessa and Jordan sprawled out on the sofa. And if they ended up cuddling and falling asleep wrapped up in each other, no one had to know. 

-

The next day after work, everyone gathered back at Ashley’s place. Her friend, Chris, was supposed to be meeting them here at 4:00, he’d take the measurements and do a rough sketch of the designs and then they’d have their dresses by Wednesday. They were all sitting on the couch, when the door opened. 

“Ash! I’m here,” Chris called, walking into the living room. “Well, hello,” he smiled, setting his bags down. 

“Chirs,” Ashley squealed, hopping up from her seat to give Chris a hug. “How are you?” 

“I’m good, is this the little princess that’s getting fitted?” He asked, walking over towards a shy Vanessa. 

“Mhm, this is Vanessa. This is Jordan, her brother, and that’s Kevin, her other brother,” Ashley explained, pointing at each person respectfully. 

“Well, Ms. Vanessa, why don’t we go stand over here and I can get your measurements and then we can talk about colors and designs, okay?” Vanessa nodded, following Chris to the middle of the floor. “Okay if she stands on the table, Ash?” 

“Yeah, go ahead. You still have my measurements from the last time, right?” Chris nodded. “Kay, do you want a drink?” She asked, grabbing Kevin’s glass to refill it. 

“Yeah, please. Water is good,” he smiled over at her, taking out his notepad. 

“I’ll come with you,” Kevin said, getting up from his spot. 

“You haven’t gotten tired of me yet?” Ashley joked. “We spent all day together yesterday and now today, a new record for us,” she said, looking over and smiling at Kevin. 

“I could never get tired of you, baby, you know that,” he said sincerely. “I like hanging out with you, Voight did a good job pairing us together.” 

“He did, didn’t he?” She said, handing him his glass of water. “Thanks again for letting me do this with Vanessa.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I like seeing her happy, and what kind of brother would I be if I told her no, you know?”

“Yeah, it’d be pretty messed up,” Ashley laughed. “Chris does such good work, I love his dresses.”

“So you’ve had dresses done by him before? Since he already has your measurements,” Kevin said, moving to lean against the counter next to Ashley. 

“Yeah, I’ve been to a few of his balls. They’re a lot of fun and if he knows kids are going to be there, he makes them kid friendly. The people that come are mainly high profile, some celebrities he knows through his work, but there’s a good bit of, you know, regular people that show up. The last one I went to was a kid friendly one and he had a cotton candy maker, bubble machines, it was a lot of fun.”

“That does sound like a good time,” Kevin agreed. 

“It is, it’s even better when you have a date to go with, especially when they play the slow songs. That’s my favorite part, it makes you feel like you’re in a real life Disney movie,” Ashley said, a soft smile on her face. She kinda hoped Kevin would ask if he could come, but it didn’t seem like he was going to. 

“Who do you usually go with?” Kevin asked.

“No one, I usually show up and then mingle before I find Chris. I usually dance with him until he gets whisked away by his boyfriend”

“Oh, well would yo-,” Kevin started, getting cut off by Chris walking into the kitchen. 

“Alright! She’s all measured up, we’re going to sit in here and get both of these designs done so I can get started on them. I’m so excited for this ball, Ashley, you have no idea; this is going to be the best one yet,” He rambled, coming in and setting his notepad and sketching pad down. “Kevin, honey, you have a beautiful little sister, she’s going to be the prettiest princess at this party, no doubt.”

“Thank you, she is pretty cute,” Kevin winked over at Vanessa. “Also, thank you for making a dress for her, it means a lot.”

“Now I’m sure Ashley has told you not to thank her for doing it, so you don’t have to thank me. I;’d do anything for Ash, and that includes making dresses for people who are close to her. Alright, Vanessa, what color did you have in mind?” He asked, giving her his full attention. 

“I’ll take that as my cue to leave,” Kevin chuckled, walking out into the living room. Ashley laughed, walking over and sitting down next to Vanessa, across from Chris. 

“This is going to be so fun,” she said to Vanessa, who agreed eagerly. 

-

Chris got done with the sketches around 6:00; they were rough sketches, he’d have to fix them up a little before he started sewing, but he’d be able to do that easily. He was currently packing up his bags by the door, listening as the two kids and the two adults tried to figure out what they wanted for dinner. 

“I hate to interrupt this conversation,” he said, not sounding at all apologetic, “but Kevin do you mind walking me out?”

“Oh, uh, no not at all. I’ll be right back guys,” he said, following Chris out the door. Ashley watched as Kevin and Chris walked down the steps, seemingly having a conversation. They stood besides his car for a few minutes talking, but Ashley couldn’t make out what was being said; she’d just ask Kev when he came in. 

“Ashley, can you make spaghetti?” Jordan asked; Ashley looked over at him. 

“Yeah, babe, I can make that. You want it with meatballs or with the meat mixed in?” She asked, standing up from her spot on the sofa. 

“Mixed in, please.”

“That okay with you, V?” 

“Yes, that’s fine,” Vanessa said, nodding up at Ashley.

“Okay, I’ll start that right now. Just let Kevin know I’m in the kitchen. You guys can put whatever you want on the TV, okay?” She told them, walking into the kitchen to get started. She heard both of them say okay, as she grabbed the beef out of the fridge. As she started cooking she couldn’t help but wonder what Chris and Kevin were talking about. Was he telling Kevin about the dresses? They’d decided on keeping it a surprise, but what else could they be talking about? Before she could dwell on it any longer, she heard the front door open and Jordan telling Kevin she was in the kitchen.

“Hey, whatcha making?” He asked, sitting down at the island. 

“Spaghetti, the kids agreed on it so I figured it would be a safe option,” she answered, grabbing the seasonings from the cabinets. “What were you and Chris talking about?” She asked before she could stop herself. 

“Nothing,” Kevin laughed, “we were just having a conversation about the Intelligence Unit.”

“What? Why would he be asking about that?” She asked, setting the spatula she was using down, and turning to face Kevin.

“Uh, you know, he was just curious about what we do in a day,” Kevin stumbled over his words. Ashley squinted her eyes at him, knowing that he was lying. 

“Mmm, okay,” she said, making it obvious she didn’t believe him. “Kevin if I find out you’re lying to me, I will fight you.”

“No you won’t,” Kevin laughed, standing up and walking around to where Ashley stood. “You love me too much to hurt,” he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

“You’re right, and I hate that,” she laughed. “Now get out of my kitchen, I’ll call y’all when I’m done.” And with that, Kevin went to sit on the sofa with his siblings. 

-  
It was now Friday, the night of the ball. It was supposed to be a fun night, but now Ashley’s not so sure it will be. Currently her and Vanessa were getting ready, hair and nails done (makeup as well for Ashley), and it was fine. Except, when Kevin dropped Vanessa off, he didn’t stay like Ashley thought he would. He drove her over, walked her to the door and with a rushed ‘send me pictures’ he was back in his car and speeding off. And okay, maybe Ashley was being a little dramatic, but she thought he would at least want to stay around and take pictures with them. But instead they were there getting ready by themselves, left to take pictures with only each other. Ashley didn’t mind, Vanessa’s dress was beautiful, she chose to go with a nice, blush pink color. It had little sleeves that hung down her shoulder, and flowers at the top going diagonal down the front, and it puffed out a little at the bottom, giving it that ball gown look. Ashley on the other hand went with a baby blue dress, that had flowers scattered sophisticatedly at the bottom, middle, and the torso area. The top had a lace pattern, with a sweetheart neckline. Overall, Chris did an amazing job, just as Ashley knew he would. 

“Alright,” Ashley said, putting the last piece of jewelry on. “Are you ready to take pictures, V?” 

“Yes! I love this dress, and your dress, and I can’t wait to show Kevin!” She said excitedly. 

“Alright, girly, let's go take the pictures,” she said, leading Vanessa to the flower wall she built specifically today. She set her camera and her phone up on their stands, setting the timers so they would go off together. They took about 10, doing different poses and different faces, in the end Ashley set two different ones as her home screen and her lock screen. She heard a beep outside, signaling Chris was here to pick them up to take them into the city. Chris was going to drop them off at the coach spot and they’d ride around for an hour or so before heading to the ball. “Okay, sweets, that’s our ride. Ready to do this?” 

“Yes! So ready,” she smiled excitedly up at Ashley, wrapping her custom shawl around herself, Ashley doing the same. They smiled at each other and then linked hands, walking out the door and down the steps together. 

“Well, don’t you guys look like true princesses,” he complimented, opening the doors for them. 

“You look good yourself,” Ashley said, looking him up and down. He looked real nice in his suede suit. 

“Thank you, babe. The coach is ready for you guys, by the way. I had some friends set it up, so it's not your usual ride,” he winked, getting in the car and pulling off after everyone was buckled in. 

“What do you mean?” She asked. 

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” he said, laughing when he saw the face Ashley gave him. She squinted her eyes, but stayed quiet for the duration of the ride. When they finally pulled up to where the coach ride was, Ashley couldn’t believe her eyes. In front of her was a beautiful, black stallion, attached to a closed in coach. There were fairy lights that went around the whole thing, and it was breathtaking. Ashley grabbed Vanessa’s hand, and began walking towards their ride. 

“This is amazing, isn’t it?” She asked, smiling down at Vanessa. 

“Yeah it’s so pretty,” she said in awe. 

“I’ve got one more surprise for you, ladies,” Chris said, walking over to them. 

They both turned and looked at him, “what is it?” Ashley asked, squinting at him. 

“Turn back around,” Chris said, pointing behind them. Ashley furrowed her brow, but turned around nonetheless. And there, in front of them, stood Kevin and Jordan. They were both dressed in black, fitted suits, except Kevin’s coat had a lace design that went with Ashley’s dress. 

“What?” Ashley asked, confused. Vanessa let go of her hand, shouting a ‘Kevin!’ as she ran towards him. He caught her, picking her up and twirling her around. Ashley could only make out some of what he was saying to her, something about her being the prettiest princess he’d ever seen. He looked up from Vanessa, mumbling to her to go with Jordan before he walked over to Ashley where she stood in shock. 

“Now, what kind of person would I be to let my two princesses go to the ball alone?” He asked, grabbing one of Ashley’s hands and twirling her around. She let out a giggle, falling into him with ease when he pulled her towards his chest.

“Is this why you left so quick earlier?” She asked breathless as she looked up at him. He looked like a true prince standing there with the street light casting on his face, and the fairy lights lit up behind him. 

“Yeah, it’s also what I was talking to Chris about the other day. He offered to make Jordan and I suits so we could come with you guys. You look amazing by the way, I love this on you; the color, the designs, it’s very beautiful. Fit for a queen like yourself,” he smirked at her. Ashley opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and just smiled up at him lovingly, feeling shy. 

“We should,” she pointed meekly at the coach, “we should go.”

“We will, just,” Kevin let out a nervous laugh. “I can’t keep pretending my feelings for you are only platonic. Not when I see you everyday, not when you treat my siblings with as much love as me. You’re way more to me than just a partner, Ashley, you mean the world to me, and it’s about time you know that. I can’t imagine my life without you in it, and I understand if you don’t feel the same, but I needed you to know,” he rambled, hands still holding Ashley’s in the January weather. Ashley swallowed, her heart thumping in her chest. 

She opened her mouth, but got cut off by Vanessa and Jordan shouting for them to hurry up and get on. “We can talk about it later, okay?” She asked. 

“Yeah, yeah that’s fine,” he smiled at her, “come on before they leave us.” He dropped her one hand, keeping the other linked with his. They walked over to the coach, the coachman opening the door for them. Kevin held her hand, helping her up and into the coach before he turned to thank the man and then got in himself. 

They planned to ride around for an hour and a half before heading to the ball. They all made conversation as they took in the scenery. Chicago was beautiful, and it was even more beautiful with the ambiance the coach gave off. Ashley felt like she was in a movie, and she could only hope that Vanessa was feeling the same way. She kept her hand linked with Kevin’s the whole time, and she couldn’t help but think she was dreaming. Could this actually work between us? She thought to herself. She felt the coach slow down, and realized they were pulling up to the place where the ball was being held. It was a nice, sophisticated place called Diamant. She had to hand it to Chris, everytime he planned an event, he went out of his way. Each place was beautiful and had their own uniqueness, she loved it. 

The coachman came to open the door for them, Kevin and Jordan getting out first. He helped Vanessa out, setting her on the sidewalk before he held his hand out for Ashley to grab. She clutched his hand, the other hand going to slightly lift the bottom of her dress so she wouldn’t trip. Kevin smiled at her, and grabbed her hand before grabbing Vanessa’s hand as well, Jordan holding Ashley’s other hand. They all walked in, taking in their surroundings before finding a table. 

“We can sit over there at that table,” Ashley said, pointing to a table in the middle that seemed to be unoccupied. “I usually sit with Chris, and Liam, but he’ll probably find his way to us.” She explained, leading them over to the table. They took their seats, Jordan and Vanessa in the middle of Ashley and Kevin. 

“Chris really knows how to throw a ball, huh?” Kevin asked, looking around to see a cotton candy machine, a photo booth, and a mini dance floor on one side of the room. 

“He does, I love all the balls he throws, but my favorite are the kid friendly ones. He has the cutest little props over in the photo booths, and it’s so cute watching little kids trip over their feet when they try to dance with each other,” she laughed, taking a sip of the water that was sitting on the table. “Which, by the way, if you guys want to go dance until the food is served, you can. Or the photo booth is open, there’s usually a bunch of kids in it at this time, or on the dance floor over there,” she spoke to Vanessa and Jordan. 

“Oh My Gosh, Jordan can we please go dance? And take pictures in the photo booth?” She asked excitedly. Jordan let out a defeated sigh before mumbling a ‘fine’ and being dragged off by Vanessa. 

“Make sure you stay together!” Kevin said to them before they got too far away, Jordan giving him a thumbs up. “So,” he said, moving into the seat Vanessa just vacated. 

“So,” Ashley mimicked, giggling. “You look really good tonight, Kev. I love that suit on you, fits you really well,” she complimented, moving her hand so it was caressing Kevin’s neck. 

“Thank you, sweetheart. You look really good yourself, I can’t believe I get to be seen with the best looking person in this place,” he smirked at her, loving the way her cheeks reddened. Ashley shook her head at him, stumbling over her words.

“Thank you,” she settled with, “but I think the prettiest princess award is going to Vanessa tonight,” she said with a laugh, Kevin joining in. When the laughing stopped, he got a serious look on his face. 

“Listen, um, I meant what I said earlier about my feelings for you,” he said, grabbing the hand that was caressing his neck and holding it. “You mean everything to Jordan and Vanessa, and I’m not sure I’ll be able to find that in anyone else,” he said it so certainly, playing with Ashley’s fingers, and God she was screwed wasn’t she?

“Kev,” she said with a sigh, “I thought I made it so obvious.”

“Wait, huh?”

“I thought I was being obvious about my feelings for you,” she laughed. “I’ve had a thing for you for the longest time, babe, everyone knew it. You know how many times I had to bribe Adam so he wouldn’t tell you? You wanna know why them guys I went on dates with never got a second one?” She asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

“Why?” 

“Because they weren’t you. They couldn’t even compare, Kevin. You are this ray of sunshine, and happiness, and I don’t ever want to be without that. That’s why I never said anything, because if I can’t have you as a lover, I want you as a friend. I want you in any way I can get you.”

“I want you as a lover, and a friend,” Kevin uttered, placing his hands on her cheek and leaning in. Their lips met, and Ashley felt like she was in heaven. His lips were so soft, and plump, and she couldn’t get enough of him. They pulled apart, huffing breaths as they leant their foreheads together. “Can we make this official? Or do you want me to woo you first?” Kevin asked, giving her lips a peck. Ashley threw her head back and laughed.

“I do like being wooed,” she said, giving him a soft smile. “But I would like to make this official, yes.”

“Then get ready to be wooed, you’re not going to know what hit you,” they both laughed, gravitating closer to one another as a slow song began to play. “Dance with me?” He asked, standing and holding a hand out for her to take. 

“Of course,” Ashley smiled, grabbing his hand and standing. They walked over to the dance floor, finding an empty spot amongst the couples that were pressed against one another. Ashley wrapped her arms around Kevin’s neck, his hands going to her waist as they were pressed together tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder, their bodies swaying to the music. She could see Jordan and Vanessa over on the kids dance floor, dancing with the other little kids, and she could get used to this. 

She could get used to coming home to Kevin, Jordan, and Vanessa. She let herself picture her life over the next few years, watching Jordan and Vanessa growing up, watching them get significant others, watching them go to prom, graduate highschool, go off to college. She could see herself watching them grow from these amazing kids, into even more amazing adults, all while having Kevin by her side.

And when she looked up at him to see him already looking down at her with a smile on his face, she thought yeah, I could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> https://image.hebeos.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/p/o/po16033po2532-1.jpg (Ashley's dress)
> 
> https://ilovethedress.com/products/flower-girl-dresses-kids-princess-wedding-formal-party-ball-gown?variant=30392939348014
> 
> (Vanessa's dress)
> 
> Do you have a favorite Disney movie?


End file.
